


Just like Gasoline

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is dead, M/M, immortal!dean, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits his first love's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I honestly don't even know.

The wind was cool against the back of his neck. The moon casting a shadow across the cemetery. The dirt going up and over his shoulder.

"Almost there Cas" Man were his shoulders hurting.

Dirt. Dirt. And more dirt.

Dirt. Dirt. Clunk. "Found ya’"

Dean bent down and swiped away the dirt from the top. Dirt getting under his fingernails. He reaches for the side of it and pulled.

Tears in his eyes just looking at him. His baby.

"Oh Cas. My baby blue" he laid down next to the corpse.

"It’s been a long time Cas."

"You're telling me" Cas walked over and jumped down into the hole. "Hello Dean"

Dean looked up at the ghost of Castiel. "Hey Cas"

"How long as it been?"

"About 200 years baby"

"That long? Wow. I must have bed head" he laughed

Dean just stared at the way his eyes crinkled.

"Another one died"

Cas smiled stopped "I’m sorry"

"I think I’m getting used to it. The worst part though is seeing them grow old alone. Even though I’m right there."

"At least you didn’t have to see me grow old"

"Yeah I just had to watch you die young. Yeah that’s much better" Dean said dripping with sarcasm.

"It happened Dean. It was a long time ago. There was nothing to do to stop it" Cas sighed

"It shouldn't have happened to you. Not to my baby. And I shouldn’t be like this Cas. I wanna’ die. I wanna’ be with you forever."

"You’re the one who lives forever Dean. I was just your first love."

Dean's tears started pouring down his face. "I just want you back in my arms. Like before everything went to hell. When we were both were young and madly in love."

"I’m still madly in love with you. And I always will"

"Yeah me too Cas. I'll never go a day without thinking about you."

"I know."

"I love you Cas"

"Yeah I love you too Dean. But tonight could you?"

Dean shook his head "No Cas no. I can't."

"No _I_ can’t. But you can do it for me."

"Cas please. You can’t leave me. Don’t leave me here alone. Please baby" Dean begged

Cas scooted closer to Dean "Hey now. I'd always be watching over you. Got watch out for my baby huh?"

Dean looked up at Cas "Okay. I'll do it. Just for you."

Cas stood up and jumped out of the hole. Dean stood up and did the same.

"I’m just gonna' go get the stuff okay?"

"Okay Dean"

Dean walked back to the Impala and got the salt, oil, and the matches.

He came back and took Cas' hand into his.

"Goodnight Castiel Novak, love of my love. My first love. With the brightest blue eyes I’ve ever seen I’m my life. And I’ve lived for a long time." Dean smiled at Cas as he lit a match.

"Goodnight Dean Winchester. Love you forever, darling"

Dean looked at Cas one more time and dropped the match.

"Darling..." he whispered

Dean felt the cool wind on his neck. And a silent kiss falling into the wind.


End file.
